1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal working fluids or cutting oils which are non-emulsifying and chloride-free.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, chlorinated paraffins were highly regarded for their outstanding performance in metal working fluids. However, in the recent years, concerns regarding their toxicity, and concomitant regulatory and disposal concerns have arisen which cloud their long term continued use. Further, potential users are no less susceptible than anyone else of the public impression that chlorinated materials in general are best avoided.
Beginning in about 1985, the toxicity of short chain (i.e., 13 or fewer carbons) chlorinated paraffins became an issue when it was found they caused concern in experimental animals. Information regarding chlorinated paraffins of greater carbon number is lacking, but public concern is sufficient reason to seek to reduce or eliminate chlorinated hydrocarbons from applications and formulations wherever possible. Short chain chlorinated paraffins are in the EPA's Toxic Release Inventory.
Disposal of chlorinated material is also complicated and expensive. The presence of 1000 ppm or more chlorine in oily waste requires that the waste be handled as an RCRA hazardous waste. Combustive disposal of chlorinated waste can create dioxins unless the incinerator operates at extremely high temperatures.
Substitution and replacement of chlorinated paraffins in metal working fluids which heretofore contained such chlorinated material would be a desirable accomplishment from the standpoint of public health, disposal and regulatory concerns, provided the chlorine-free cutting oils performed equally as compared to the chlorinated products they replaced.